


I can handle it.

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis being a lil shit, Over-protective Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before Sleight of Hand, d'Artagnan tries to convince Athos to let  him be the one to do it.  The others think he's more than capable, but Athos is unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can handle it.

Athos rolled his eyes at his fellow Musketeers in frustration.

'Why do I appear to be the only one with my head on straight in here?' he asked to no one in particular. Treville studied him from his desk, Aramis and Porthos stood side by side, d'Artagnan a little further back, looking like he was trying to make himself invisible. 

'Look, I understand where you are coming from,' Aramis began 'but he seems to be able to do this.'

'You want to send d'Artagnan, who we only met about two weeks ago, on a reckless mission, in which he may end up getting hurt or killed,' Athos retorted ' he isn't even a Musketeer! He has nowhere near enough training, he is far too inexperienced!'

'Well we could consider this experience,' Porthos told him.

'Porthos' right,' Treville said 'd'Artagnan can do this.'

'Who knows what could happen?' Athos sighed 'He is a farmboy, he is promising and skilled, but d'Artagnan can't go on this!'

'I don't suppose d'Artagnan gets a say in this?' the young Gascon's voice made them all turn; he had been silent for most of the time. He gave a small smile and stepped out, making himself more noticeable.

'Yes, it's just, you don't understand exactly what it is,' Athos explained.

'Ok then tell me,' d'Artagnan said, a hint of demanding in his voice. Aramis let out a low whistle and Porthos chuckled. Even the captain looked amused.

'What,' Athos stuttered, amazed at how this young lad at the courage to talk back.

'First off,' Treville said 'no one will force you into doing anything you don't want to do. If you want to back out, once this has been explained, no one will look down on you, we'll understand.'

'OK, so what is it I have to do?' d'Artagnan asked, eager to prove himself.

'Look,' Athos told him 'this is dangerous. and life risking, and it's probably better left to one of us. This angered the hot-heated, stubborn young Gascon.

'Well, maybe I can handle it,' he retorted. Athos stood back shocked, for the second time in a few minutes. 

'It'll be incredibly dangerous, nothing like anything you've done before, you will be on edge the whole time.'

'Lucky I don't scare easy.'

'Yikes, if this gets any more intense, things may have to be taken outside,' Aramis muttered.

'D'Artagnan,' Treville said, breaking the tension 'you will have to get arrested, and get in with a notorious, dangerous criminal, get on his side, find out his whole plan and report back to us without getting caught. Do you think you're up to that?'

'Yes, I do,' he responded, a mixture of stubbornness, pride and determination to prove himself.

'Then it's settled,' the Captain said 'd'Artagnan will do this. Dismissed.'

'You shouldn't have done that,' Athos said to d'Artagnan once he got outside 'and you two should have stopped him.'

'Why?' Porthos asked 'I mean he's clearly capable. You jealous he gets to go and not you?'.

'No, what, he is just-' Athos groaned.

'Oh and next time,' d'Artagnan said to the older Musketeer 'remember I can make my own decisions. I can handle this.'

With that, the two walked off in different directions, leaving Porthos and Aramis standing there.

'Well this is going to be fun,' Aramis said.


End file.
